


Consequences

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Illness, Vaginal Sex, covid-19 allegory, wilful lack of safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: The next gen kids are sick of lockdown.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Roxanne Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Dominique Weasley
Kudos: 11





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should warn for a very non-serious and non-safe parallels to the current situation. Written for prompt 191: "Consequences" at [HP Nextgen 100](https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/99516.html) at Dreamwidth.

“I’m home, dear,” James said, coming in the front door of his and Dominique’s flat.

“James! Where have you been?” Dominique said crossly. “I came back from work and you weren’t here. You know you’re not supposed to be out.”

Dragonpox was currently running rampant around the wizarding world and the Ministry had called for a lockdown.

“I was getting essentials”

Dom peered into the bag; chocolate, firewhiskey and toilet roll. 

“This is serious, James.”

“I’m taking it seriously,” James said, sidling closer and wrapping his arms around Dom. “But you don’t want me keeping two metres away, do you?”

-

Al lay on his bed, only half paying attention to the book he was re-reading. Thanks to the potential poxes he had nothing else to do. 

There was a wrapping on his window. Startled Al got up on to see a grinning face on the other side. Automatically, Al opened the window and let Roxy inside.

“What are you doing here?” Al said, happy but confused.

“Got bored. Missed human contact.” Roxy said.

“Oh,” Al said dejected. “I thought you might have missed me.”

“Well, that too.” Roxy said, sidling closer.

Al couldn’t believe his luck as she kissed him.

-

It was lucky that he was irresistible James thought otherwise he might have been in real trouble with Dom, but honestly what was the worst that could happen?

Dom had relaxed into his arms and then started to squirm as he planted soft kisses on the side of her neck in a way he knew drove her crazy.

The sofa was closest and Dom ended up riding him on it. Her hands stroking through his shaggy auburn hair and his grip on her hips and she slowly writhed on his cock.

“You’re amazing,” James whispered, face buried against her neck.

-

Kissing Roxy was better than Al had imagined, let alone everything else they ended up doing. Even if he was half-sure she was only doing it because he was the first bloke she’d seen in weeks.

Hands wandered, clothes were shed and Roxy ended up gloriously naked in Al’s bed. Al wanted to impress, he positioned his face between Roxy’s legs and started to lick eagerly.

“Fuck Al”” -Roxy’s legs squeezed about his head- “You don’t know how many times I’ve pictured this.”

Her legs felt even better later wrapped about his waist as he pounded into her slick cunt.

-

The private room in St Mungo’s had just four beds and four occupants. Given St Mungo’s strictness about quarantine measures, they had no visitors aside from check-ups from healers. 

Al shifted uncomfortably trying to himself to distract himself from the itchiness, aching, and hot and cold sensations of dragonpox. He had nothing to do but look at the Vivid bright spots from of fade on the three companions in the room, James, Roxy and Dominique.

“This is all your fault,” Dominique said to James, one afternoon.

“Worth it though,” James said.

“True,” Roxy said.

“Yep,” Al agreed.

“Totally.” Said Dominique

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
